Shards of the Cobalt Queen
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: The demon army, which was once repelled, used an even darker power than the one they previously used to summon the demon god. To prevent the incoming rampage from happening, the El group dispatched. Yet, the power the demons wield is even stronger than the world's logic itself... Being sent to another paralel world, Luciela Sourcream discovers what lies beneath this strange power.
1. Overwhelmed

**Author notes : Greetings! This Fanfiction features a romance relationship between Luciela and Karis. Yet it will follow a scenario that is not primarily a romantic one. Even though I will develop the characters' feelings, the story will remain focused on the plot. This will be written on Lu's point of view: on the first lines, consider her class to be a base class. I'll also write my dialogues the way I do in french, as I don't really like the ****"****English****"**** way of doing so. Now then… Hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Overwhelmed**

* * *

These demons… They believe this shard of the Demon God can really destroy the world… They even forced our group to dispatch so we can stop them, and here we are again! Sander! Sand at sight and sand all over, even inside! I hate that gust of wind, that heat… And those demons!

« Lu, Ciel whispered, concentrate on these demons for now…

— I can only think about that! I'll crush them all!

— Lu, don't rush things. »

I know what to do; destroy! Ciel can't possibly believe it is dangerous for me. A swing of this claw and there goes ten, thirty, even more! His little gunblade is way to frail to fight here, now! Even this dumb scratch they did to me, it's nothing!

More and more, they go and never stand on their feets anymore… That's it! They can't even fight back against me, now! I can feel my power bursting all over; that's it! I recognize this power! I know what it is!

« Lu! There's a greater demon over here »

Stop yelling, Ciel! It's here… I can sense my power flowing over…

A large whip gripped my claw… Turning over the whip's angle, I couldn't refrain myself from a taunt

« So you're alive again?! What difference does it makes, Jin? »

With my other hand, I grabbed the whip and forced it over me. This Succubus is nothing! Nothing! Even before she reaches me, I'll jump over and crush her!

« She's not alone, Lu! »

Distressed? Why does it feel as if something was going wrong? I jumped… I know it. Why aren't I moving?! A distorted voice came from behind me

« Seems like the poison worked, fallen queen. »

In a flash, I felt air exploding over me, throwing me to the ground. I could hear my name from Ciel's cry… Even though my sight is blurry, I can still see the two demon's feet; their legs were stained with a bluish color… It's heavy… Does his orb still affect me? Ciel… What's going on?

« Farewell, Luciela Sourcream. »

I am not dead, I can still sense my blood flowing! Is it really my blood? I can feel something heavier ringing onto my body…

I felt strange; nothing felt heavy anymore. It looked as if I was being carried by someone… Someone with tiny arms… Someone panting from running on a soft surface… I thought my eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing… I could hear another gasp, before fading to black.

A bawling, high pitched woman's voice was the first thing I could sense back

« Luciela! I know you're not… Luciela! Open these eyes once more! I know it! I know it's not over! »

Then, I felt water droplets fall on my face… No, these shouts, this water… Someone is crying… I swear my eyes are open, but I can only see a wide yellowish sky, and maybe some shades, but it's all blurry… I could feel a light pressure on my forehead, the voice followed, hoarse and weak

« Can't you see me? »

I waited; my eyes couldn't concentrate on anything… At some point, I could see bits of something red coloured, two large gems, and maybe another one, a garnet-coloured… Are those... lips?

A heavy breathing is floating over my lips… Is someone… Trying to… I could feel fingers reaching for my face, and my blood ran so fast I could get away from this weird feeling

« Back off! Wh-who are you?! » I shouted, getting back on my feet, almost twisting them because of a strange sensation.

As all of my senses came back, I came to see more and more of the one standing before me; either her ruby-coloured lips and fingernails, her large red pigtails… As soon as I could understand the shape of her thin yet curvy body, I recognized her. She tried to say my name, but I instantly stopped her from doing so

« Karis?! Are you also of the one being brought back to life?! »

She still tried saying something, as I tried to enlarge my claws, I could feel my hands burning… I coiled back on… my legs? I felt strange… Am I… What is this feeling? The red-haired succubus ran toward me

« Luciela! Did you hurt yourself? What happened? Are your senses still hazy?! »

Too many questions… Too weird… My head hurt… I reached for my horns, which felt heavy… What is that? My body... long arms, long legs, this hair… My horns are way larger than usual. I know this form; this body is the one I once…

The succubus' hands reached mine. I jumped backward, as I couldn't understand a thing. Even in her eyes lies confusion… My body feel weaker the more I struggle… I can't fight her, and she doesn't seem about to do so. I asked, gasping for air

« What's happening here… You just saved me, right? What are we doing here?!

— You… You are in Sander's desert. We just ran away from my hideout, and are being chased. Remember anything? I am your wi- »

She choked on her last word. Her wi… This sound, couldn't she mean that I am her…

A strong noise hissed through the sand; Karis started shivering

« Quick! We must get away from here! He's here! »

We're being chased, is that it? Is that another of the demon's illusions? Karis tried to force me running, yet I remained still. A familiar deep voice rang onto my ears

« So… You both choose to die here, uh? »

Emerging atop a dune, a man wearing a long black cloak, with his short blue hair tightly in place and pointing toward back of his head… Those eyes… The contract sigil is nowhere to be seen, even his aura… This is not Ciel. I realized that I was also quivering, even though I don't feel afraid… This body feels so strange… The man reached for his crossbow, ready to shoot at us

« Now, demons, it is time for you to go back to your world. I will be the one taking you to the other side! »

In a flash, two arrows were fired; Karis threw me to the ground and took both in her left arm.

« Tsssk, the man hissed, It doesn't matter anyway; one is damaged enough, and the other tried to save the first; there's no escape. »

Another pair of arrows, once more directed toward Karis' second arm… She yelped in pain, as he readied another pair… Even for Karis, my blood started boiling, and I screamed

« Are you a sadist?! What pleasure does it offer you doing that?! »

For a moment, my thoughts hurt, and I felt something strange growing in me… The man only answered by a laugh

« A sadist?! Look what I have become thanks to all your specie… An assassin! You'd seriously think I'd have mercy once I finally am about to kill the two demon queens?! Now, if you want to die faster, try putting your heart somewhere my arrows may reach! »

Two more, now into my shoulder; pain is running… I heard footsteps coming closer, running to us; before I'd realized it, we were protected by a spherical force shield. The next pair of arrows couldn't reach us, and another demon showed up

« You won't take their life, demon slayer. »

Showing up in front of us, the very incubus from a moment ago, the one who ambushed me: In. Once more, the man with the crossbow smirked

« So you're willing to take their place, uh? Whatever. There is no way these two can escape me. »

The spherical force field became opaque. Karis tried to reach the wall, and cried while stumbling over it

« Don't let him kill you! I beg of you, don't die on anybody, not even us! »

That was the last thing she could say, before her body gave up. She fainted, and the orb began fading away… We were teleported onto a sort of underground cave, near water… What is happening, right now… Seeing this succubus here, what just happened… I tried to remove the arrow with magic, but the headache I got doing so was even worse… This body… It is my original one…


	2. Puzzled

**Chapter 2 : Puzzled**

* * *

I tried to rest a bit, but my head hurt so much that I couldn't. Each time I tried to close my eyes, my thought rushed to make sure Karis was still lying in front of me... I don't really know where we are, yet it feels safe... I don't know why, but my mind couldn't see Karis as my eyes were; where spite and hatred should lie, I only wanted to make sure that she can help me... Still... Was she about to say that I am her wi-... "Demon queens" is what that "Ciel" said... The more I try to struggle with my thoughts, the more the headaches grow, yet if I stay cool, I can think all I want...

Of course, that is why I want that redhead to answer me... But it seems that I am unaware of anything over here, and thinking about a sort of lie to use only makes my head hurt... At first, I thought of some kind of poison, like something that would make me hallucinate... This body is not an hallucination. I do not feel the contract with Ciel, and it seems that the missing part of my knowledge are related to this body... Looking at Karis while healing her made me realize that: I'm not in the world I'm from.

Still... She isn't dead, is she? I know she's not; I can feel it. Why is she taking that much time waking up? There is this aura she has... It's almost as if this body is related to her's by some kind of contract... Yeah, I think I now have a good grasp of the relationship between this body and the succubus. It feels... Even thinking about it seems to be something that this body does not allow me to do... I muttered to myself

« I'm sorry, but we're trapped together, and I have no idea what you may feel about this succubus, but I can't see the same as you... »

I pursued, still explaining how I would usually see this scene from my usual state of mind... This body did not refuse the explanations I was giving it... It feels soothing...

As I explained my story to this body, I could see that the succubus wasn't as unconscious as she tried to make me believe... Her hand sometimes clenched on the ground... I called her

« No need to hide that you're awake. I don't intend to treat you the same as I just said. This body wouldn't allow me to do it, anyway. »

It looked as if she flinched for a moment, before getting on her knees, not watching me yet... She whispered

« So that's why you reacted like that...

— Yup, that's it, I answered, I'd even say that I didn't know what was happening at all. I need you to explain how things work in this world for now. »

she cowered, still in the opposite direction of me and started explaining

« Some time ago, a powerful foe appeared in the demon realm and took control over it. Even great leaders couldn't fight back, and many were possessed. The creature coming from this world, it managed to open a gate through which many possessed demons went. It was a gate to this real. We were also possessed by the creature and were brought at a place in which nothing could happen; the gate made us fall into a place already destroyed by the foe's power: Henir Energy. »

That is exactly what I needed to confirm; this Henir energy may be what brought me there... Something must have happened while I was frenzied on the battlefield... Wait! What happened after that?! The two demons who knocked me out... What happened to Ciel?!

It looked as if she could sense I was tense, she pursued

« So you came here after losing a fight before your partner could even save you... You even took Luciela's body as your own... That should mean that she really... the defenceless succubus started weeping

— Maybe she is in my body, you know? What knocked me out wasn't a tiny scratch! Do you even imagine your Luciela, being my Ciel's partner? If she is currently, she must be so afraid of him that she can't even be as calm as I am!

— You don't even know if your other body is still alive... You may just have taken Luciela's body because her soul bro- »

I reached for her bare back, gripping her whole soulder, and forcing her to face me

« Listen, I know this may sound harsh, but I don't want to hear any negativeness. In my world, there is a shard of the demon god rampaging, and here, there are invaders that don't stand a chance against villagers. So just tell me more about what is happening, 'cause I can't bring back your dear "Luciela" if I can't keep that body in a good state.

— Y-yes, she yelped, understood. The Ciel of this world is the most powerful demon hunter in the realm. When we were possessed, we came here to invade the place, and that's where we met him. We couldn't fight back, because he was too powerful, and while our mind had returned, we escaped, but he followed us... After two days, we had another fight with him and he... »

She refrained from crying... This body just won't let me take a break; looking at her, I felt as hurt as if it was my own pain that I felt... I sat near her and complained

« You're the sensitive type in that world. That's a pain for me, you know? This body still has memories from being with you, and it can't stand your pain. We'd better work together, it seems we'll be useless on our own, and I have to find what happened. »

She looked at me, tears filling her eyes... I felt irritated just looking at how she refrains it

« Come on! Just let it burst. You won't be able to stand it, anyway.

— I'm-... I must look pitiful right now...

— Go on, I prefer knowing you're harmless than having to kill you in this world as I tried to do in mine. »

Saying that, and the way this succubus started crying made my head hurt like crazy. How am I supposed to work with a body that does not feel the same as I do?! At least, I'll try to let her habits slide over... She seems pretty weak in this world, and it looks like "Luciela" was cuddling her way too much.

Once she stopped crying , she raised her head to face mine... I teased her

« Did "Luciela" always let your dive in her like that? Your fingernails are sharp, you know?

— I am... Sorry. My body has an emotional contract with Luciela's... She's supposed to feel it whenever I am hurt, and I feel enough for us two.

— That's why this body reacts each time you start mourning! That's an annoying feeling, getting hurt by someone else's feelings and all... Make sure to tell me if you need a break; I can't really fight this body, as I should call it mine for now...

— Do you... Is there another name you'd like to be called by?

— Yeah. I'm used to be called "Lu". But if you really feel bad, use the one you'd like; I don't know how you work in this world. »

My, an emotional succubus... That's why I only feel hurt and don't feel anything... I worked a lot to overcome these emotions myself, and as lost as she is, there's no doubt that "Luciela" was being too easy on her. It can't be helped; we must work on it, so she can get her queen back. Getting up, I asked

« So, what do we do now? I guess you were not only searching for a way to escape the demon hunter.

— We were trying to stop the possessed demons; they are trying to take control of a powerful creature that lies underground.

— Behemoth? Take me back! In my world, "you" were the one who wanted to use it so you could destroy Sander.

— Were w-... Was I really such a despicable person?

— It wasn't you, but I don't have any name for this succubus instead of your own. Don't bother asking me for the Karis I despise, you're the Karis I'm helping, right now. »

We headed toward the exit of the cave; it lead south from the village... The air is tense. We should get moving quickly; a lot of demonic aura can be felt, they are excavating the Behemoth.


	3. Distorted

**Chapter 3 : Distorted**

* * *

« I didn't know I had also traveled back in time! »

A large boat is about to take flight; it is the Sandtilus, the boat on which the Behemoth was fought back in my world. It took me a while, but I managed to understand how this body uses its powers; Karis and I rushed secretly aboard the ship.

I explained everything to Karis; how this fight is supposed to end, and how we will act to stop the Behemoth… She seemed to be afraid of something, and that's why I inquired what was wrong

« I sense one of my retainer on the boat… She might still be under Henir's control! She is in danger if the people you mentioned came to find her! »

In a matter of seconds, the ship became airborne. Sand was still twirling all around us, making it impossible to proceed on the ship safely. That is the moment we strike!

« Bear with it, I told her, We're going to find your retainer before the people on the boat can make it outside. »

And so, we ran toward the place I indicated: the artillery deck.

Running all around the place, we found that many demons were also aboard; it is exactly the same as before… That would mean something is giving orders to slow down the Sandtilus. We couldn't afford to lose time, so we rushed even further… I spotted some sort of black admiral cap somewhere… What if that guy is on the boat, though? That "Ciel"… We're going to stop the Behemoth our way, but can we use it so we can escape?

Reaching even further, I could see the next compartments before us. The sandstorm was gone… I shouted, so Karis would hear me

« What do we do, once we're inside the creature?

— The one in charge can't be a demon; they are a part of the Henir's creature. We can use them so you can be back to your world. »

Of course… It is our main goal as of now; that I can go back to my world, and that "Luciela" can also do the same here.

We arrived on the artillery deck, there we found another succubus lying; this one is Erilot, a succubus who mastered emotions to use them in fight. Karis ran to her, making sure she was only unconscious… She told me something had put her out of Henir's control. We need to go inside the Behemoth before the people behind us can reach us… I can see a gap that would allow us to go there on the creature's head. I explained the plan to Karis

« We'll fly on the Behemoth. There, we'll rush for the core; it is where our opponent might hide, and where we can take control over the beats, anyway.

— Erilot can't fly like that! Karis complained, can you heal her as you did for me, before we get into the Behemoth?

— This body's healing power is too weak to be sure it will be useful. We need to act quickly, and can't wait for her mind to collect itself… But it is not a problem, you see. »

In a single snap of my fingers, the succubuses started floating in the air. Spreading my wings, I boasted

« I understand how this body works, and what I understand is that it has an even greater power than the one I use in my world! Steady yourself; we're on it! »

We rocketed on the Behemoth's head. Looking back at the Sandtilus, I could see a flash of light, meaning that the persons behind us already started to fight the demons we left behind… Some of them will die, the others will be thrown away… Yet, minor demons can't get their mind back once possessed.

We entered the creature; the atmosphere is so tense… I can feel both demonic energy, and also another one; even thicker, making air difficult to find inside the beast… A sharp and tactless lady's laugh resonated

« My, I didn't expect to find some renegades such as you aboard. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. »

A blue-skinned, succubus-looking, horned lady appeared in front of us. She was still laughing with a delighted expression on her face.

Her tail extended, becoming a sharp spear, she waved at us before hurling it on Karis and Erilot; I broke it in half before it even reaches them

« Going for the weak first, I taunted, And you're supposed to be the one possessing the demons? I guess you're the kind that only rule by fear, uh? »

Her smug expression diluted while a wide grin almost tore her thin cheeks.

« My, what have we got there? Yeah, the Cobalt queen, that is? To think you're still alive after the poison we injected into you took effects… »

And another maniacal laugh… I couldn't stand it anymore; I unleashed a large Eschaton to her, which she destroyed in an instant. I told Karis to make sure Erilot would be safe; this tyrannic psycho needs someone to knock some sense into her.

She fought using duplicates of her tail to stab me; I fought back breaking them and trying to move forward. The battle wasn't going anywhere, though. At some point, I could hear something exploding outside… I must not lose time!

« Hey, psycho-blue! »

She didn't hear what I yelled and pursued her attacks. I unleashed a Devil Claw right beneath her feet, which she easily escaped going backward. Jumping in front of her, I set my arm ablaze with demonic powers and started to fight in close combat

« Don't you think you're a bit weak, once we reach you? I once again taunted her

— I can cut you into shreds in a matter of seconds! »

She used another spear and was about to throw it on me; that's at this exact moment that Karis shoot the spear with a powerful Void Ball, making the spell disappear.

And at the very moment I could land a powerful blow, the ground shook, and the glass ceiling of the Behemoth broke. She staggered; I was sure that was bound to happen, that's why I used my powers so I could throw her into the next room at that very moment. I called Karis

« We must reach the core! Karis, move! »

I gripped the blue psycho and tossed us on the ground bellow; as I did, her energy was trying to get a hold of me… As if! I used her body as a pillow while we were diving onto the next room. I could feel every bit of her energy break as porcelain would, reaching the rock hard ground… And another headache…

Blue all over; I couldn't really see a thing. A sort of blue fog wall all around me, and nothing else… Did I get possessed by Henir? Searching what happened, I could hear a girls' cheery voice along with a quite deep man's voice

« Thanks for saving me, Ciel; I don't know what had gotten into me for a moment.

— You were poisoned, even these two couldn't fight back when you woke up, and I had trouble getting your mind back. This frightening personality isn't like you, Lu.

— Me? Frightening?! At least, she laughed, I'm all better now; let's do it, they said that the Demon God might be weakened as of now! »

These voices were from the world I knew… In the fog, they seemed to appear out of nowhere, before fading away. Another figure appeared in front of me, this one has the same body as the one I currently use as a vessel. She began to whisper

« Fear not. I am currently trying to reach you, but I can't maintain this form long enough to explain more than I'll say. I am the Luciela you have been hearing about from Karis… The poor girl might not know it, but I left this world. I know this would happen, so I made sure that before the poison that they gave me makes me loose control, this body would break. At least, What I was broke. I was supposedly a vessel for the creature you just destroyed, Iblis. You took her place being knocked out by another Henir agent, or at least, a distortion of yourself did. You may have memories from your former identity in this body, but it is ultimately my body and soul shards, mixed with copies from your mind. »

What she just said reached me as "you are me, and what you were matter not" I cut short her speech

« And so, what am I supposed to do? Ultimately, you're more than a shard, is that it? Do I have to become you?

— Do not… Be afraid… I have no more time before disappearing. You held the first vessel of Iblis, which you destroyed, and my body is now the vessel of your consciousness… Help Karis! She begged with a loud voice, Reach the creature that rule over the demon realm, the distortion might even revert. And everything could have never existed, even the demon god in your world! I have no more time be- »

A sharp sting dove into my back… Even this mist seems to have never existed. Only the light pain of this steel arrow into my shoulder is bothering me… And also… This guy with a cap.

« Do you have some kind of kink for shoulders? I yelled with irritation, Maybe you think that your arrow would hurt me once I recovered my powers? »

I burnt the arrow and stood to face this smug crossbowman… He seemed more than amused

« So… You want me to use some more powerful means? he said that while putting his cloak on his shoulders, Fine! Your friend managed to escape, but there no more room for you to run! »

I took a battle stance, ready to fight against him. A sharp voice stopped me from making the first move

« Luciela! Lady Karis ran through the place to put barriers! Let me help you running to her! »

Erilot appeared before us, and threw an enormous amount of bat-shaped darkness on our opponent. He protected himself fighting with his feet and a tiny blade that he pulled out of his belt… Erilot yelled

« Please, run, or else I'll have to fight him! Let us stop the demons from marching on Sander! »

I didn't ask for more than that, and fled into the Heart of Behemoth.


	4. Connection

**Chapter 4 : Connection**

* * *

This place is so strange… The walls are being modified by the second, and some large tentacles seem to be sprouting here and there… In my world, we didn't fight against Karis; we only saw the Behemoth crush on the ground and some hours after that, we knew it ended. Maybe I have exaggerated the way the Karis from my world died… I don't know…

My thoughts were slowing down… My shoulder's aching… Was that arrow poisoned? Even demonic powers couldn't burn a mere villager's poison? What life could this demon queen have lived?! She didn't even try to use her full power, never! Here I am, with a power so grand that I can't possibly… And a pretty weak body… Has Karis merged with the Behemoth, for now?…

« Karis, please… Help me… »

I hope she'll hear this whimper… I can't stand on my legs anymore… Why is that body so weak?

Once again, I feel carried by something… Does she like that sort of "princess carry"? Well, this time, my eyes can see that I am lying on a strange tentacle that is preventing me from falling with a sort on tiny cockpit. I tried to stand on my feet… Yeah, I can easily move; every limb is alright, and I do not feel any pain in my muscles.

A half refrained giggle made me realize that the tentacle wasn't moving. I raised my head, discovering a… Pale navel? A familiar, yet a bit cheerier voice resonated

« Oh, sorry, I put you a bit too low. »

While the tentacle became a lift, I discovered black and purple scales around a giant's torso and also covering long arms ended by hands with sharp blades of nails… Looking under me, I analyzed that she lost skin pigments, became even curvier, and might have gained a bit in the fat department… Then again, as she is so big right now, I don't really know. I stared at her face, crowned with two large horns colored according to the pattern of her scales… I mocked

« These black eyes are quite unusual, but you seem to have grown healthier… You kinda look cute… Even though you didn't need to have this pale skin. »

She snickered, as she told the tentacle to come near her face… She has the wrong idea… It feels so wrong… I took a defensive stance, and yelped

« Wait! You might have the wrong idea, right now! I'm not "Luciela", I'm Lu! »

Her face flinched for a moment, and she stopped the tentacle… I'm still near her, but anyway… Her face seems distressed. I calmly started explaining

« So… While I was crushing the other blue cloud, and also a bit drowsy… I was sent to a place where I met your queen. I need to explain what she told me to you… But I want you to be ready for it, 'cause from what I understood, there are no good news for both of us. »

Her face showed disappointment; it's hard to describe, because what she looks like right now don't have much expression to leak… She inhaled three times and seemed to be ready to hear what I said, she looks like refraining from breathing, though.

« I am, she gasped, ready… To hear what you have to say.

— Allow yourself to breathe, though. »

I then explained her that her lover is no more. That she was doomed before even reaching Sander and being possessed. And that at the very moment she should have been possessed by a demon, my spirit emerged from a distorted space-time, as a part of my old self was torn apart by the blue psycho we fought before that. Yeah, all that crazy stuff that says I am a living space-time paradox. I explained her that maybe we can correct the course of space-time, and get back to the worlds where the Henir creature wasn't a thing… Her body seemed to cry, but no tears were to be seen

« So… My dear Luciela might be gone forever… »

Trying to reach for her hands, her head bobbed against the tentacle-cockpit I was in. Yeah, this feeling… Of course, what to come, uh? I patted her ear, as it was the only thing I could reach

« I can bring you back to your queen if you want, demon. »

… And there he is. Honing his arrows on some strange jelly; of course it is the poison that spread in my neck. He walked closer, a wide grin that he couldn't refrain drew a dumb expression on his face

« So… From what I heard, you demons are fighting against some strange force called "Henir", which would have broken your realm. And so you tried to take ours, because you didn't have any ground to stand in anymore…

— It's not that! I yelled while spreading demonic wings, Demons have no intention of hurting human; they are being possessed, and that's why they act for the creature we're trying to fight.

— Alright… They all say they are innocent, he faked a yawn, but in the end, they all make good money once you're done with them. Oh, you who lost everything you had, you couldn't refrain from stealing everything WE had, right? Even everything I have, is that it?!

— Stop saying nonsense, Ciel, or whatever I should call you. You can't possibly win this one, and maybe you'll lose your dear life doing so. Isn't your life the only thing remaining from what you have right now? Or maybe you hold something dear?

— Whatever, he hissed, this life is only trying to find its way to the other side, so I'll kill you, or you will. Doesn't change a thing. »

What I see in this man's face… That's what I saw when he described himself as an assassin… Yeah, he is not as twisted as he'd like. He hates being an assassin, and that's why he couldn't kill us when we were weakened… He lives his life only on the present time, and does not believe in any future… I asked something to Karis telepathically, before reaching the ground and creating a long javelin, with Karis readying her spells behind me; we're going to crush him!

He first tried shooting arrows at me, which burnt in a flash due to a barrier of demonic energy I set. The, he tried close combat, and couldn't make me drop my javelin with his martial techniques. He's powerful for a human, yet he has no power over me… Though, my current body is so weak that I won't be able to pull it through the end… Karis saw that, and while casting a Void Blast, she whistled.

A huge demon came out of nowhere, and charged toward Ciel, his claws filled with dark energy

« You don't hurt Anud's masters! » he yelled

I took two steps back, as the big demon started grappling with Ciel… Even when he successfully grabs one of his opponent's limb, an arrow or a blade from the assassin is enough to loosen the grip. Karis explained that Anud does not feel physical pain dealt to his body, and that magic can't hurt him at all. Still… Ciel seems to win against the grappler… And I have not that much of physical power remaining… Karis held a Death Scythe over the battle, before unleashing it right on Ciel. This spell creates fountains of dark energy, and launches people struck by it into the air. As soon as Ciel was airborne, Karis locked him tight into Death Chains…

He was hanging, upside down, and absolutely powerless. Karis did what I asked him; crush him without killing him. Erilot appeared before the upside-down cocoon

« It's alright, she purred, I will take care of you. »

And there it is; Heart Summon, one of the most powerful skill an emotion-oriented succubus can cast. She stole his energy and stamina in a flash, and I could see the chain loosing their grip. The limp assassin fell into Anud's arms and couldn't possibly move a single muscle… Erilot proudly affirmed that she devoured his hatred for a moment. Which means that this Ciel is open to discuss with us.

I walked to him, making sure he was conscious. He looks so powerless as of now, his eyes being so lifeless almost made me feel sorry. I apologized

« Are you alright? We had to go that far, so you were not hurt in the end. I don't want your life, and I don't want to make you waste it. »

I looked behind me, Karis confirmed that she took control over every demons in the Realm using both the Sandtilus' power and the remaining shard of Henir into the beast. I explained something to the limp assassin

« You may not trust me, because I am a demon, and you suffered a lot because of us… Yet, your life does matter, and what our race did to you is sincerely despicable. But murder or any evil deeds is not carried by any gene of any race. Do not come to hate, or you might become like the people who hurt you. You despise being an assassin, right? I know this world is not easy to live in, but you won't accept yourself being something you despise. Living in hatred, with no tomorrow to look for, is already being dead.

— Do I really look alive to you? he wondered

— You're not. Because you live your life not "for the dead", but with the dead. Your family is not with you anymore, but they don't want to see you "living" if you only suffer. I am not asking you to become happy, yet I am asking you to stop hurting the people you hold dear. »

He silently and slowly rotated his head, letting out a single tear from one side of his face… As he is right now, my words are way too sharp for his fragile, boneless husk he lives in… Yeah, I feel pity toward him, and wonder what would have happened if I didn't ever meet Ciel in the world I knew…

We released the poor guy, and Anud guided him to the exit. I looked at Karis, who was still merged with the creature.

« Can you separate from Behemoth? I asked

— I still need some time… »

We remained silent, she looked me with an expression that seemed worried

« A space-time paradox, you said? she muttered, You wanted to help him because of the world you knew, right?

— I felt like it. I don't know if I really am something that shouldn't exist... Yet as I am currently living there, I want to make sure everything ends up better for everyone. We'll reach the demon realm, next, uh?

— So you also want to help me… I want to do everything I can for this world, and both realms. I won't be able to do it alone. I know it, yet it feels wrong asking you to help me knowing that-

— I said I'll help you no matter what. What I said to Ciel is no different for you. Those who wield the power can take action; I know so I act. You want, you can, you know; we act. »

I feel like this body is modifying my mind, and that I am also slowly adapting myself to it… Soon enough, we might become one… If the paradox is fixed, will I disappear or become a new "Luciela"?


	5. The Garnet Queen

**Chapter 5 : The Garnet Queen**

* * *

The Sandtilus crushed once again. Separating from the beast, Karis created a contract with it, allowing her to stop Henir's influence on demons as long as she is alive. What's to come might put an end to the contract, yet that is how things already were, and so we'll go forward; we'll reach the demon realm. Karis explained that the gate needed a lot of energy to be opened, and that she took the measures to open it once we're in a specific place which she circled on the map.

And so, we traveled through the dunes… Walking there is quite exhausting, and we had to take a break after a while. We sat under a large rock, hiding the sun's light. She looked far more exhausted than me, even though moving this body is a pain after a while… Only to pass time, I started complaining

« My, what has your queen done with her body? I feel so weak using it. It seems you were used to see her in such a weak state when you protected me against Ciel.

— Luciela saved me. »

The way she snapped showed how she didn't appreciated that complain. Understanding she got me lost with that, she explained further

« When the invader first appeared, I would have been the first to die. Protecting me, she had no choice but to give me a part of her own life force so I could survive. And as I'm living only due to a shard of her power, I became her shield. Only for her being… »

… So… I currently possess a shard of this body's life force, uh? Is she blaming me, or only brooding? She is not trying to say any further, I guess it's the second. What a temper…

The sun was still following its daily trail, and the shadow slowly withdrew… Is it near night time? I don't like deserts, both too hot and too cold, too much sand, and aggressive animals… At one point, I found myself glaring at Karis' body… Isn't there something strange? I called her

« Karis, merging with the Behemoth seem to have modified your body.

— Uh? »

The way she said it, the way she used her hands, as if to hide her stomach with false aspects of unawareness, made me smile a little

« It's alright, I grinned, I believe it suits you better; you know how your former appearance looked both uncomfortable and worrying? You have a body type that has many troubles with balancing itself. It won't hurt you keeping some of your… Gains…

— Luciela said I looked great as I was when I met you…

— I'm not saying you don't look great. You look like you. But you see… I guess this body is willing to observe yours, while my mind is still computing over how both feel. I want to consider we can bring back your queen while saving both realm. Then, everything would end great for this world, and maybe even "mine"… I don't really act for something that belongs to me, anyway. »

That just left me in thoughts… Yeah, that's right. I have nothing to belong for, and I'm only trying to fix the space-time that I have disturbed. In any case, I won't be thinking about that once this will be fixed

« Lu? »

Karis' voice rang into my hear, as if waking me up. I lean toward her, as she repeated herself

« If what you're hoping to make happen really works as intended… Do you think you'll disappear?

— Eh, that's how it goes with space-time paradoxes, I guess. Maybe you wont even have any memories of me, maybe your queen will replace me, maybe we'll get back into time. As I do not belong anywhere, let's just say that I don't think that space and time will remain the same.

— So even you helping the demon hunter would not have been…

— What would be changed is the timeline where your Henir creature appeared. This guy is way too deep in his life of a demon slayer. Yeah, if something changes, he'll despise himself once again. Maybe my words weren't enough to crush his shell, so it might not change anything, after all. »

There she goes, always mourning. Even loosing me makes her afraid, as she can't be sure to get back her queen… She must feel incomplete without that… Cobalt Queen? I crept near her ear, and blew

« The Garnet Queen must shine, dear »

In an instant, she grabbed me by both shoulders and hugged me way too tight; I could feel her body shivering as she tried to tighten her embrace. My mind went blank for a second

I felt like being lost into some blank horizon; where cadenced red stripes crossed beneath me before disappearing… My head hurt, as if words filled it… Some cries, wanting me to console the poor girl, yelling that they don't want to be alone… Many of her feelings, many of those she shut so we could get everything up until now done… That's how this succubus is… Carried away by way too many emotions, and wanting to feel so many feelings embrace her body… And this body that I should call mine just made me hit the switch to open the box in which the deluge was stored.

I felt the bind loosening itself, and saw Karis retreating herself, her face looking both devastated and frightened… My head hurt so much, I gripped one of her arms to prevent myself from falling… I coughed, being unable to control myself

« You just made a horrible mess of my mind you know… Can you just let me rest a tiny… »

I lost control over my own body, and knew I was now the one hugging her to prevent myself from fainting… She really has broken me… It feels way too comfortable…

We ended on the ground. I was resting on her lap, and couldn't even see her face while opening my eyes… I only teased her ironically

« That's why you are a succubus. I couldn't even concentrate on my thoughts nor feelings…

— I'm sorry. I should never have done that.

— Please, I was the one who lit up your feelings… And this body loves you way too much. It's a shame it wasn't your queen aboard. »

She stroke both my hair and horns

« Thank you, Lu. »

Thank you for what? Seriously… I've never felt as confused as I am now…

Night fell before we depart once more… Karis said we weren't far from the place she intends to open the gate. And yes, of course, we reached it as soon as I asked if it was still far from where we are.

My pulse almost stopped for a moment ; the place concentrates so much demonic energy that I can't even try to decipher it. Before us lies a mountain of dead demons, which limbs would be scattered throughout the whole mess… I felt disgusted just seeing this. Karis took a deep breath before explaining

« As I said, minor demons can not get their mind back once possessed. They don't have a mind anymore, and become living puppets. Claiming back control over them, I only asked for them to walk to this place, where they would rest. Their body can create enough reversed energy to open a gate to our world. This sacrifice is… Necessary… »

While she almost bit her tongue, she looked toward one of the paths circling over the pit in which the demons reunited. On the edge of the past, was sitting the blue assassin.

We flew to him, and he didn't even looked at us when we were floating right in front of his eyes. He only muttered

« That's how demons are. Sacrificing their own people so they can have whatever they want…

— I had no choice, Karis snapped, this mess if for the best. Even though it hurt for me… These demons were already dead. To create a gate to the other realm, it was either that; or a more painful, and unnecessary sacrifice. »

… Creating such a gate would only be possible through dangerous manipulation of the Eldrit… Yeah, it was the easiest way…

Over the edge where Ciel sat, Karis' retainers appeared. The one who helped us, and two more; an incubus and a large two creature that seems pretty slow. Karis explained

« The big red ones are the Waldo brothers; their strength can be precious, and they also do not fear any damage; the more hits they take, the more they grow. The smart-looking one is Incoolord, he is able to collect informations at an outstanding rate, and he can hide in plain sight like no one. They will help us take back the throne. »

Ciel snickered right after Karis' explanations

« So you really are fallen queens… The blue one said I should live my live for the better, yet what you're doing is about to tear this "space-time" you're talking about. I want to at least do something before that.

— People from this world cannot survive in our world, Karis' snapped once again, It would be too dangerous for you to co- »

It might be so for a human, yet I have an idea, and I kinda want to see what could happen with him in this broken dimension. I stopped Karis' explanation, and smiled

« Hold on, Karis, I have an idea. So you want to fight alongside the demons you hate, right?

— You want to me to forgive you, he smirked, right? If we modify the course of your time-space thing, it means demons would never have invaded this world, right?

— That's something we can believe in. Be it for you or me, the trouble the creature has created would possibly vanish; your pains may also disappear into the timeline. »

I feel like I'm playing him. In any cases, he seems to find something interesting in what I am saying. He agreed quite easily, and fell into my trap. Grabbing one of his arms hanging in front of him, I used some of my power to burn a seal into his arm, he yelped in surprise

« Oh, I taunted, did it hurt? That's how we demon get stronger; we create contracts between us. Getting stronger together seems easier than being alone, uh? Now, you'll be able to breathe in the realm we'll reach! »

I also have my own retainer, and one who will be able to withstand our realm's power for Ciel's sake… We agreed on a contract; he will now hold the creature called "Apollyon" as his shield for now, allowing him to fight in the reversed realm. Karis was surprised by what I just did, but accepted it in the end, understanding how I feel seeing Ciel living in this world.

Facing the corpse mountain, Karis started to casting a spell; Death Field. I almost suffocated while the fire engulfed the demon... Will I really be alright in the demon realm?! The energy the spell liberated distorted the ground bellow; creating a massive chasm under it. Walking in front of us, Karis announced

« The demon realm changed over time, and I may be the only one able to remember how things are as of now. I'll take the lead in our upcoming invasion. »

Today, she seems to have regained confidence in herself. Even though she first looked like a crybaby, the Garnet Queen shines as a ruler, and also as the Cobalt Queen's lover.

And so began the final act of our conquest; we entered the Demon realm.

* * *

**Author note : As said, this will now be a second part to the story, as I'll mainly focus on the romance plot; the second act would be too short otherwise. So… Until the beginning of the second act ~**


	6. The Queen's Memories

**Second part : The Queen's Memories**

* * *

We were drifting in the gap between realms; the demonic energy Karis used to open the gate acted as a shield, protecting us from massive creatures. Soon enough, we could see a faint red gleam shining in front of us. Karis alerted

« It's here. I'll have to absorb the demonic energy; I want Anud and the two Waldo to receive it so we can land far enough from our ennemy's turf. »

And so, the three huge demon held their necklace while Karis started the energy exchange; the shield started to go down, as the three titans started to enlarge by absorbing the energy... Here we are, the Demon Realm.

Though, demonic energy was nowhere to be found... I could only sense the heavy Henir energy, making it hard to breathe... We arrived in front of a big, yet shady looking city; with big grey buildings and little brightness, circled by a gigantic wall. Karis looked around and saw that both me and Ciel had difficulties to breathe because realm's energy. She sighed

« That's why I wanted to land over here. You'll need some time to adapt beforehand. »

She asked the three titans to circle us, while she would lead the way to another place.

She feels... Different from how she first appeared... Too cold, too distant; despite her confident looks, I couldn't help but feel that she also is anxious... I refrained from calling her, as we were silently walking toward the place she told us; a hidden basement under the great walls of the city.

I felt something move in the air. Karis hissed

« They know we are here from the beginning... Waldo, Anud, as I told you to; for the others, we'll dash through, so follow me! »

Instantly; many creatures appeared around us and tried to attack. Anud protected me, while the two Waldo brothers started to swing their axes... Karis readied herself to run, as even more creatures jumped from the wall; they were sort of blues dogs, worms and shield-wielding golems... Karsi yelled

« Now or never! »

She started running, and the two Waldo proceeded to let out a powerful roar. Anud urged us with his high-pitched voice

« Faster! Go with master! »

The two Waldo's body started distorting itself; I found myself being carried in the air. It was Erilot who lifted me, she scolded

« When Karis gives that sort of command, you'd better listen and do what she says! This place will be destroyed in a few seconds! »

She then flew as fast as possible toward Karis; I could see Ciel and Incoolord running, yet Ciel was far behing...

Before I could concentrate on anything else, the two Waldo howled once more, liberating an immense burst of energy which devoured the place behind us... The explosion enlarged, and a shockwave of pure dark energy could be felt. Ciel was thrown in the air, only to be caught by a green whip... Another of Karis' retainer appeared; this time, it was this world's Jin. After catching Ciel, she fled, princess carrying him, where we were all heading; In used some of his control over gravity to lift open a large stone that covered our new hideout...

Our minds needed a break as soon as we were inside. We stopped moving and talking for a long while; I could only concentrate on the room, and needed to look twice at every details, the red fabric covering the grey walls... The faint light coming from some candles that were ignited before we arrived. It seems we're inside the great wall, and using its foundations as a hideout. Jin was the only retainer left in the demon realm, meaning she must know what is currently happening.

Karis stood up, and called everyone

« I know you all need to rest… What just happen have shaken all of you, and only I was aware of what was bound to happen. Please, do not consider me as someone who willingly sacrifice my allies when things go badly. I cannot explain what just happen to everyone at once, because I'll soon ask all of you to do something… And you'll want to know what I am expecting from who… So that's why, I want everyone to rest for today. The hideout possesses only three rooms other than the one we're inside. I'll rest here, it's only the hallway, and it will be easier for everyone. Let me show you your room… »

I saw we were already separated into groups; Ciel would go with Incoolord, In and Jin would go together, and I was grouped with Erilot. Every rooms were quite tiny, and we had barely enough space for two persons… I guess it's how renegades must live their lives, but still… Anud and the Waldo brothers were not expected here from the beginning… Did she intend to sacrifice them during our drift between realms? I want to talk to her, but these are only questions that are adding themselves to something I still have in mind today…

Everyone went into their room… Karis guided me and Erilot last, and I stood in front of the door, staring at Karis while Erilot was already lying in bed… She seemed to feel how much I needed to talk, and compassionately asked

« Wanna be the first to have her meeting? »

I silently nodded, and we went into the main room, which is only a larger hallway than the ones leading to the bedrooms. She sat on the ground, allowing me to take the only bench… Is that supposed to be her bed? I wanted to confirm it, and she seemed confused

« Yes… You may believe I am going to sacrifice all of you until we take down the creature… I don't want to appear as a leader like that...

— Speaking of "leader", I interrupted, You acted quite bossily since we came here… Is everything alright with you?

— Yes… You don't know about that, of course… When I was with Luciela, it was I who led every operation. And Luciela was always unsure, so I got used to take directives by myself… It was always like that with her, and I always had to take the lead…

— You mean that as her lover, you were also the one in charge? »

She shyly nodded, hiding her eyes from my sight… It feels unbelievable; I couldn't imagine her being the one in charge… She always feels so… Sensitive? Am I the only one seeing this? I brushed it away, and pursued on this very topic

« Say, Karis… When we hugged, you got my mind really messy, and I believe my body and mind started to connect together…

— What do you mean? Do you have any memories from Luciela that reached your mind?

— Those are not memories… Those are more like… Feelings… »

Maybe she didn't hear the last part. Even saying it feels wrong. I mean, I know a version of the same person who I despised, and this one… It feels wrong whenever I'm looking at her; that my thoughts choose to focus only on how she acts, or that my focus can be broken by looking at her… She asked, with a low voice

« You know that I can feel your emotions, right? Do you really think you can allow yourself those feelings?

— I think they are a bother… I want to help you in your quest, but I don't want to feel anything like that…

— I really am in love with Luciela, she stated, If you need anything, ask; and don't bother wondering about my feelings. Yet, I cannot reciprocate yours, and I know you don't need it. Still, you will be living with Erilot for a while, as of now… Ask her anything; she was Luciela's confidant,, and she is aware of your situation. »

I thanked her, still a tad confused myself… Scanning the place, I spotted a sort of tiny black teddybear with a red eye patch; I tried to get back my usual consciousness joking over it

« Is it easier to sleep on your bench with that bear?

— It was Luciela's. »

Her statement once again stirred these thought I don't want to feel… I turned my head over the tiny hallway where my bedroom is supposed to be… Karis commented

« Lu, in your current state of mind, I object to send you out of the hideout. You will be staying here and will be able to move once Incoolord and Ciel's missions are fulfilled. Also, you need not to fear talking to me because of what you are holding… It would be bad keeping everything inside.

— Do you speak from experience?

— Luciela tried to suppress her emotions; as a result, she broke into tears, and was emotionally unstable. Moreover, you let me express myself even though you were confused by the situation. »

Yeah… I did that for her sake… But she was about to do the same as her dearest because she didn't want to hurt me; I am the wall between her and the Cobalt Queen, and this wall should not feel the way I do, it's only the two person around who are pushing to reach each other.


	7. The Queen's Feelings

**Chapter 7 : The Queen's Feelings**

* * *

We remained hidden for a while. Karis gave tasks to everyone, but these would begin only after some days. Well… We don't exactly know how much time we spend here, as we're underground, and that going outside would end up way too dangerous. I don't know how Karis manages to feel the corrupted demons' activities, but she is always telling us to "wait a little more"… We don't eat much, and only a broth with some herbs from the gardening corner is served from time to time; here again, Karis seems to know how much time we're spending over here.

This way of leading the troops felt so strange to everyone that both me and Ciel grew suspicious; between the three giants' disappearance and her knowledge of the situation. I tried to not doubt her, but her way of saying she "should not talk about it" made Ciel pretty annoyed. Sometimes, when I was telling him how to make use of Apollyon, he told me that if not for me, he wouldn't be betting his life. Then again, without me, he wouldn't have tried having a life.

That's how far we've gotten as of now. We live hidden, and maybe we're safe for now, but we don't really know about it. It's kinda hard to be so much in such a tiny space; at least, In and Jin's room is upstairs, they use a ladder to reach it; Ciel and Incoolord are using the "stairs" to live under the main room; on the middle ground, there are two rooms, mine and Erilot's and the main room where Karis awaits. Erilot's role is to hear what everyone has to say; she can also use her power to ease the thoughts of someone, if they are willing to let their mind rest a little.

Speaking of Erilot, I didn't say anything to her yet… I just don't know how to say what I have currently in mind, as I feel so confused by this; these feelings aren't mine, and they would only be a nuisance for me, Karis, and also the others… Yeah, I can't really face her anymore; it seems like I want to reach for her even more every times I'm in front of her… I rolled from one edge of my bed to another

« Why does it happen like that?… »

Seriously… I can't even contain my voice anymore. I hope she didn't-

« 'Cause you don't try to understand it, darling. »

That honeyed voice is way too sweet to be truthful… I faced the pink succubus, almost glaring at her jolly expression… Seeing how she was living inside these walls, I wondered

« Can you really look like that while being forced to hide in your own kingdom?

— No one needs listening to the confider, right? Just here, you were tempted to also let everything you're storing into your mind and heart. You didn't even try coming to me beforehand. So just let go and tell me what you have stored; I'm quite hungry for pink feelings righ'now. »

She said it biting her lips, as if she was about to dig into a juicy piece of food… No, it feels too disturbing letting that out with her… Just now, she hinted she felt something, am I right?

« Hey, I called, "No one wants to listen to the confider" you said… Is that something you accepted over time?

— Maybe; that's a funny way to make you talk, right?

— It's not funny if it hurts you, you know? I may be not as good as you, but I'm still supposed to be a Succubus myself; can't you tell me?

— I could say the same to you, sunshine. Look; you tell me, and if you're honest enough, I'll feel safe letting my bags burst. Deal? »

And here we are; now that I said I couldn't let her hurt herself not saying what she had in mind, I have no choices… I still asked if I had the right to be dishonest, and she laughed at me, telling me that there would be no point doing so… She took some steps back, and I tried uttering what I had to say, which gave me a sore throat since the beginning

« So you saw that something is wrong with me… It looks like this body tries to merge with my mind… And I… Being with Karis hurts me…

— Yeah, I can understand that, she laughed, Karis does not trim her nails, must be painful when she kisses you, always digging 'hem into your skin and all… »

Even saying that reached my mind and created a messy picture in it. I used the thin fabric blanket to partly hide my head, and groaned back

« We didn't kiss! We just hugged! And that made my head all messy!

— Nice one, she giggled, hope her nails didn't hurt. Luciela's body was quite thin, and I was used to hide all of her bruises… You didn't show me, hope it wasn't a bother! Or maybe your consciousness also had this body thickens... Well, in that case, you must have something for thick bodies, just looking at Karis…

— Don't you think it feels uncomfortable being so thin with such curves? She still hasn't shed anything!

— My, what are you talking about now? »

I grew even redder now that I understand I have fallen into her trap of me saying something about Karis' body… Even the fabric couldn't naturally hide my face now… She brushed away her laughter and gently purred

« I only wanted to check how you're seeing her as we all do. I won't talk about her body anymore, so tell me about how you feel when you're with her, okay?

— You tricked me… I only feel my throat getting sore, maybe some embarrassment now, as I try to avoid asking her for anything… This body is only trying to get control over me… I don't want to let it do what it wants, as I don't have any rights such as that…

— "This body" that and such again… It's alright to claim it your own right now. Of course, Karis loves her Luciela, and you're not that person… Let's picture something; this body entirely corrupts you and starts flirting with the queen that it once loved… How would you see that?

— Then, it would be this body's will, and I wouldn't have anything to say against this. That's how things should be. »

She slouched her body, only maintaining her head with an arm under her chin

« And so? That's why you're living if I understand correctly; you're trying to fix the paradox you created… In fact, you'd be ready to be a mere pawn of some twisted fate?

— That's what I currently am. Maybe we'll win, maybe we'll lose; I hope to disappear in the end, so everything would reach a decent, fixed end. Either she has her queen back, and the world is saved; either we all die here, and it does not matter what happens in the end. »

Erilot yawned, stretching her arms, she moaned

« Seems unfair to me.

— Why would it be? Once we fix this paradox, no one will remember me, anyway.

— Nah, it's okay. If you say something like that, you can't be wrong. In any case, how much do you understand Karis' state of mind… Or should I say; how do you see her as a person?

— She's trying to fix the time-space, and wants to claim back the throne so no one gets hurt, I guess. And how am I supposed to see her? Right now, I don't know how much she's hiding. Before that, I saw her as a crybaby, maybe she felt lonely? I don't know why I don't have this feeling anymore, I don't even recognize the same person as the one I first saw. She has… Well, determination I guess. »

She clapped, her eyes were gleaming with something I can't really put my finger on… Smiling, she cheered

« I don't personally know who you are, but you're a kind girl. Don't be afraid of yourself, though; the aftertaste your emotions have is really bitter. I don't like bittersweet stories, you know? So, before everything starts, and before the battle we'll lead... I'll be rooting for your feelings to become something you can be proud of.

— How can I be proud of wanting to steal someone's feelings for me? I don't have the right to do something like that, and it's even worse if my sole purpose is to disappear.

— Yeah, yeah… That's why I took a liking to you. As of now, Luciela is no more; and you only feel like her body is trying to crush you… What would happen if this was not the case? Were you to remain once the paradox is fixed, would everything be the same? »

This… I don't think the paradox will be fixed without me disappearing. But I had envisioned it even before feeling something like that… This couldn't be this body telling me to be loved, it was me; I don't think, even subconsciously, I could have hoped to stay in this world. Erilot waved at me, seeing I was lost in thoughts

« You 'here? I also wanted to say that Karis does not see you as a mean to find her beloved Luciela. She doesn't consider you as a friend, nor she wants you to do anything for her. In our world, Karis is pure; in her mind, you want to fix the distortion you created, and that's why she helps you. She thinks highly of you, and we both think it would be sad to see you disappear.

— Why would it be sad? I only took her beloved's body… I didn't even do anything…

— Darling, she purred, focus on why you're in love with her and you may find an answer. Focus on what you feel when you imagine the upcoming end, and on what you would hope. I'm an emotion-oriented succubus, Karis focuses on her powers, but holds both your and her emotions; what do you think you really hold as yourself, and not "Luciela's usurper"? »

We spoke quite a lot… Erilot seemed to really enjoy it, and we started to talk of other subjects… I tried to reach for what she said she has to bear, being the one to who every secrets are told, but she only said that she's emptying her bags, consuming everything before anyone can ever find what she's feeling for.


	8. The Queen's Will

**Chapter 8 : The Queen's Will**

* * *

We began fulfilling our task a while ago. Incoolord should be back in a few time; he has to wander in the city, collecting intels on what to do afterward. He already went, scanning the city and choosing his main area… While he is outside, In and Jin have to keep an eye on his movement; if he encounters a danger, they have to reach for him and to protect both him and our hideout.

For now, I am staying at our hiding place; Ciel is also waiting… He must wait for Karis' signal to go outside; we intend to use his abilities take out what might be in our way… His job is the last one we need before the final act; once everything has been taken care of, we'll break through the city. I know that In and Jin have something to do with the final act of our operation, but as of now, they only protect the ones who are going outside.

Waiting in the hallway with both Ciel and Karis, I muttered wryly

« Still, I ask him not to be an assassin anymore, and he does the same exact work today… »

Karis did not say anything. Her head was bent to the ground from the beginning. A long sigh hissed from the person crouching next to me

« Now that I am here, I must at least do as said, so I may be able to "atone".

— Did you have any mean do do otherwise, I wondered, You wear death on your cloak, be it friend or foe… I hope your life can change in the end.

— I do not hope, he sighed once again, I bet my whole destiny on coming to the demon realm. Either I live, or disappear. The later would not change anything for me.

— At least, you want the former to happen, right? Does that mean you secretly hope for salvation? »

He didn't answer… Looking at him from above really feels like he is a tiny, frail child… A child who could never grow, maybe.

As I couldn't go anywhere further into a conversation, I let silence enter the place. Yet, Karis has been the one to break it once again

« Ciel, what if you were to start again?

— I'd never become an assassin.

— … And if nothing were to change?

— Does not matter. Life left me; either I kill, or I am killed. I can't change it now. »

Talking to him is always difficult. Moreover, he cannot fully trust Karis, since she sacrificed three demons at once when we arrived… She still persisted

« Maybe this atonement you'd like can't be given to an assassin… Though, you can probably take another path… With time, you can drift away from being what you hate.

— Do I even have that time? If nothing were to change, maybe I'll even die when you'll send me into your own city. Do you intent to sacrifice any other lives? »

There it is; he wanted to know what was that choice from the beginning. Karis clenched her fists and took a deep breathe

« I do not intend to purposely sacrifice any life. What happened for the two Waldo and Anud is something I felt necessary. I wont send any of you to death.

— That is what you may have said more than once before that. Well… I do not trust anyone, anyway. Go on, send me onto the battlefield, and I'll do whatever. I don't care. »

Before Karis could try to retort, we could hear air being sucked up above us; we go into the city using In's gravity orb. The way the noise stopped, by an exploding noise, implied that it was someone entering the place. After a short and silent moment, Incoolord climbed down the ladder, and went to report to Karis

He proceeded, explaining that the demons were used as meat shields for the fragments of the creature we're against. They were all scattered in the city, and a barrier was preventing us from teleporting inside. To reach the palace, we'll have to launch a straight attack to it and have to be quick, so the creatures can't reach us. Another barrier is set inside the former; it seems that we can't get through without destroying its source; a gigantic black colossus with long arms, and with deep blue shard scattering all over it. Destroying the creature would open the path, and destroy every shard before the last shield.

Once the report ended, Karis took some time away from us; it seems our final act is drawing near. I went seeing her later

« You'll have to send him on this battlefield first, right?

— I don't want to put Ciel in danger… Yes, I have to do that; he might be our best hope to infiltrate the second barrier and to rush to our last destination… I only feel responsible for his pain…

— He already thinks he lost all hope. He'll do it; he only act for what he is supposed to do. It has been a while we've been here… He might have developed a resilience to the demon realm; I intend to unleash Apollyon when we'll charge. This demon will be strong enough to protect all of us. »

And another silence… She broke it whispering

« Tell me… How can you trust me? I mean… You have memories from another part of yourself, the body of someone who only I really knew… Now, you have strange feelings which you want to erase… Do you live your life as Ciel does? Willingly becoming a mean, so life would follow its course?

— I-, I stuttered, I only see myself as an error, so I feel it is logical to fix it. I would like to see Ciel living a true life, but I don't see why I should be trying to get one myself. »

This discussion is going badly; Karis is way too sensitive to this sort of thing… I don't know what to say, and I don't want to say anything concerning my feelings… It was where she was getting at, though; she took steps backward and glued her back to the wall. Now, her voice seemed to beg for my attention

« I do not seek something as selfish as getting my Luciela back. And I do not want to use any of you as a mean. You want to be used; Ciel also does; In and Jin never felt like getting their own way… I don't want to be a leader; even with Luciela, she was supposedly the leader… In the end, I am the one to blame, because I always act selfishly.

— Yeah, I tried to look uninterested, you're quite bossy since we're here… At least, your plan seems to be working. We act as you ask, and everything goes our way. Both Ciel and I had our suspicions toward you, and we had to accept the way it is so-

— That way of doing so is wrong, she snarled, I feel so wrong using everyone's minds to fulfill my goal. We're saving the worlds right now; even yours might be saved! »

No more noise. No shouts, no voices. The walls are always darker around a time of the day; certainly the night… She's here, wandering in thoughts that only have meaning to her, feelings that only her can understand. We're saving the world, and we're searching for her wife; yet, even if it happens, her retainers do it for her; Ciel is only betting on fate, and I am doing that because. Sometimes, it feels like she's searching for me; she's not searching for Luciela, that is true. She looks at me the way I am, and she can't understand me anyway… Guess those are only my feelings leading me, but I slowly reach for her. As I locked her on the wall, my face met hers. I blew a question

« Why do you want me to love you? You do not oppose me doing what I am doing right now… If you want us to claim some part of ourselves, I could just reach for you even more. You don't look like you'd oppose me. Yet, even if I could claim you now, I'd still need to face the one who put me here. »

Her arms crawled on my back, and she pulled me on her body. Her face sank between mine and my shoulder… She wants me to love her… One of my hands still on the wall, I used the other to reach for her hair… She does not want to be alone. She wants to save the world, and whatever happens, she doesn't want to be left alone; the Garnet Queen rules with her heart, but she is also heartbroken.


	9. Raid to the Finale

**Chapter 9 : Raid to the Finale**

* * *

Little time had passed since Incoolord's task. Ciel has been sent inside the city… Though, as soon as the way is open, Karis will send all of us inside so we take on the final operation: reach the throne. Everyone has gathered in In and Jin's room, from where we will be sent into the battlefield… I was readying my powers, has we'll be thrown near the Colossus.

I glanced at Karis; everything we said to each other, this bound we created… Even if I wish to disappear, I am glad to see how far we've gone… I'd never have thought that I could see her as someone precious… And I believe I played an important role in this world's destiny… Yeah… I may have been an error in space-time, but in the end: I became myself.

Now, the only thing left is to seize victory.

I don't know how much time we spent here; maybe it was short, maybe far too much… But there it is; Karis told everyone to jump in their gravity orb. Here comes our final battle. Karis and I were the only ones who still hadn't jumped in… She called me

« Lu. I don't know what will happen after that, so let's create something that changes the world for the greater good.

— We will, I'm sure of it! »

In spite of little time together, we grew closer, even more than we could even imagine. Whatever happens, the time we spent together would not be vain.

… The big, dark, grey city… The red coloured sky and the faintly blue barrier protecting our golden throne. I can sense energy flowing, from one point to another; as if everything was being sucked up by the Colossus in front of us; our plan was already prepared, it is now time!

The creature swung its arm and tore the ground under it… We quickly escaped as a pillar of fire energy erupted from the hole that was created. Erilot unleashed a swarm of dark-energy filled bats on the creature's head, forcing it to fight back with spears of fire element; that is where we went for its lower body, which seems to be implanted into the ground, as a large tree. Karis is staying behind, casting a spell, while both Ciel and I reached for the Colossus' arms, unleashing our weapons' most fearful slashes. It tried shooing us away with the limbs we just wounded. One of its arms crushed part of the building Ciel was fighting on. In shouted

« Ciel! I'll make you reach for its head; try breaking its eye with your blade! »

With a large gravity orb, Ciel was caught while jumping in the air, and rocketed on the behemoth's face. Jin used her whip to restrain one of its arms, and Karis unleashed her spell on the other arm; the dark energy raining on the creature destroyed both its arm and part of its upper body…

The creature roared, as its body broke in pieces… The barrier behind it slowly disappeared and fade away as soon as the Colossus' body was nothing but blue shards anymore. We could now enter the palace… Even though everyone was about to rush inside, I spotted Karis, not moving an inch… I called for her

« Is there a problem?

— It was way too easy, she muttered to herself before noticing me, Lu, I'm afraid the worst is to come; the energy the Colossus has stored wasn't meant for itself… It was being distributed into the palace. »

We braced ourselves, and I could swear Karis was giving orders to someone before entering, yet no one seemed to communicate with her.

The place was all distorted; the straight alley twisted from right to left, and the steps of the stairs were floating: all separated from one another and making a spiral staircase of it… Monsters were falling from the chandelier, and crawling from under the carpet; all those tiny bluish worms and wolves… Incoolord moved first, and set the carpet ablaze with magical power, creating a burning ring of black fire protecting us… We sprinted and climbed the stairs, as the creatures immolated themselves trying to chase us.

It looked like we had to cross the roof, as the only thing we could reach was an open window on the ceiling. It looked like we were outside the palace, and that for once, the ground was flat… If only the city wasn't replacing the sky! We heard a loud noise coming from above us, as all the building started to crumble and fall; at this moment, Karis whistled and a dust-screen covered what I could see… A loud noise rang, making me crash on the ground…

… I could hear someone breathe loudly, as noises of debris being thrown on top of another awoke me. I could immediately perceive the massive figure of a big, light-grey demon with an enormous red pearl carved into its body. Getting back on my feet, I stepped backward, but the creature ignored me and pursued its excavation of numerous debris… A deep voice buzzed behind me

« So… That is why she said she would not sacrifice any life… »

As I looked behind me, I saw Ciel and then everyone behind him except Karis was attending the same spectacle as me; Three demons, two being from the same race, and another one, also a huge one but with large claws and horns. That's when it hit me; those are Karis' retainers who exploded when we arrived, the Waldo brothers and Anud! The one with claws seemed to command the other one which look like puppets. The three of them thrown a gigantic piece of building away, creating another dust screen.

The dust settled, a feminine figure slowly emerged from it, getting up from a sort of cradle that she put under herself. With slow movements, she healed herself and glanced at us

« This, you see, is why I needed to hide our most physically potent allies! »

She reached for the Waldo's pearl and popped them using her nails, liberating a red mist all over the place. I could feel a strange sensation wrap over my body… Those are demonic power enhancements! The Waldo's skin got redder, and after a short while, they were back to how they were before we enter the demon realm.

The giants reunited with us, explaining that these orbs allowed Karis to see what was happening in the demon city as they were thought as puppets of the Henir creature. Ciel almost made the mistake to comment on both side's intelligence… It was Incoolord who stopped him, indicating that the Waldo brother are self-conscious on this topic, and that they are pretty short tempered. In the end, none of the giant heard it, and we focused on what was in front of us; a hole in the debris, leading to the throne room of the palace.

An impressive amount of Henir energy is circulating into this room... I'd be suffocating if I'd never have adapted to this power while we were hiding. At least, the place looked like a throne room; the carpet was straight looking, the walls weren't twisted... Or were they? Investigating the place, someone's twisted cackle was heard, along with noises sounding like disruption

« 'Sn't that little queens wantin' to claim back their world? Wan' to erase me?! »

The voice screeched, as the wall finally distorted into two hands heading directly to us; the Waldo brothers stopped them, but are struggling to keep these hands from bypassing their defenses. The voice once again mocked us

« Already strugglin' ar-you? Then let'us begin! »

A thunderstorm raged in front of us, from which a humanoid emerged: dark black hair with few strands of white; blue eyes with red scleras; a body completely twisted where a cloak and scales seem to have merged into the skin, and from both its right arm and back emerged a sort of black metallic-looking structure. It pointed its arm at us, as he would for a gunblade...

Anud protected us from the elemental shot that came right after, which burned half his body, forcing him to cower on the ground... Karis readied her scythe and teleported to confront the creature, avoiding its right arm

« Do not go for its back, she yelled while avoiding attacks, these two spirals can channel energy, and are able to release it in a flash! »

I waited for the right moment and threw a large Javelin toward the creature's head; it deflected it, but couldn't stop Ciel's daggers to reach its stomach. Eventually, the Waldo Brother could break the wall's hand and hurled them on the creature. Everytime we tried to reach it, it evaded by teleporting and fighting back with magic such a thunder and earth powers.

But now, it created gigantic ice blocks and made them rain on us; In protected us with his gravity orb, and in the meantime, Erilot healed Anud... The gravity orb couldn't maintain everything... Karis shouted

« In, Jin; change of plan! »

Suddenly, the gravity orb grew larger, devouring the hailstorm, and reaching the room's walls, creating a blue mist. The creature readied a fire spell and hurled itself on us with it as a meteor would.

… Only to be interrupted by a gigantic, armored, blue demon. I could sense all of Henir energy and the demonic one surrounding us gathering into the beast... The new demon started fighting the Henir creature; grabbing and tossing it on the ground as a toy, which energy release can hurt the one who's crushing it. Karis explained

« That demon is a beast of mutated energy; it will fade as soon as it devours too much energy; we have to seize victory before it to happen; we're currently stronger! »

Ciel ran toward the Henir creature, and called me

« Lu! We're doing it now! »

I know what he means; I focused my demonic power on his seal, unleashing the demon who inhabit him... Apollyon, large heavy-armored demon... Both of our colossus pushed the Henir creature toward the wall and the end of the room; Karis unleashed a storm of void ball on it. The mutated energy beast howled; releasing all of its energy away and disappearing into blue flames.

Once the blue flame settled down; the Henir creature couldn't be found... It only laughed from somewhere

« Not bad... Let's put an end to this little game. »

An eye-shaped dark blue breach in the air appeared; the creature came out of it in a new form. Closer to a human form, with only its canon-arm making the difference. Now, the red pattern and scales disappeared from its body and its hair are now all white. It smirked, its voice did not show any other distortion

« You did well, allowing me to break out from your demonic energy; now let me thank you! Henir, lend me your power! »

Karis jumped, trying to slash it down, but was repelled by a barrier of Henir energy. The palace started to distort, and a blue mist covered the ground; we were like tangled to it, we couldn't move anymore. The creature yelled

« And out went your tiny existences! »


	10. The Cobalt Queen

**The Cobalt Queen**

* * *

… Another blues creen? It's like when I first met the former Luciela; blue all over, with blue mist. Though, it seems that something is shining over me... It almost looks like I'm underwater. I can walk, at least. But it seems there is nowhere to go. Maybe this could work... Taking deep breaths, I yelled

« Were we just killed?! Is there something in this place, at least?! »

That's what always made me afraid of death; being in a black place, with nowhere to go and nothing to do. The current place being blue doesn't help either. I yelled the same thing thrice, trying to reach even more... Yeah, looks like this deep fear I have. I could hear footsteps behind me, sounding like heels on some church floor.

« Weren't you living your life so you end up in here? »

Yeah... Of course, I'm stuck here, but I'd at least hoped to find her... Turning back, I saw Luciela; we have the same body, yet I know I'm not in front of my own reflection. And I did not even answer that she pursued

« Being a space-time paradox, that is where you are supposed to go once you die. And being the former vessel of your body, I am stuck here until you fix that paradox you created. At least, I could keep an eye on what you were doing all along... »

Until I fix the paradox? Doing it while being dead? Hey, didn't she said...

« The man you're up against is called Hennon, she stated, He's a cultist, preaching destruction for a god called "The Dark God". If we do not-

— Hey, wait! I interrupted, Did you see everything I did with your body?! How much of a peeping tom have you been?! »

I was impressed how my voice sounded explosive; my appearance did not change, so... why? The queen in front of me chuckled

« I saw you were getting along with Karis... It is quite the progress in a relationship! Listen; as of now, I have all the time I would hope for, so I can give you advices on how to be by Karis' side... But looking at you, I know that you do not understand a thing of what is happening. »

She clapped, and told me to listen carefully; apparently, being a paradox is what I am, but not only. The more I spent time, and acted my own, I claimed my own identity. I created another version of this Luciela I supposedly was; Lu, my own identity. Luciela became a ghost into the space-time, and her being another shard of my paradox, she can bring me back on the battlefield. Up this point, I only thought of my own answer and didn't pay attention to what she was saying

« Yeah, I interrupted her, but if I remember well; this guy just erased me, most certainly with the others, in a snap of fingers. That might not be the greatest idea to go back alone.

— You will do it alone. And I trust you will have no trouble doing so. I will skip the details you were not listening to and show you what you can do. »

Apparently, This Hennon is also a space-time paradox. But even space-time can't be fixed for him; he drifted in it for way too much time. Using the former Luciela's incense, I can break the law of space-time even more than I already did and take control of it; in short, I would be able to get back in front of him and sap out his powers. She then proceeded with a large grin

« You mocked my body all along, but I have to say that it is now yours to use freely. And you also used some of the powers I was storing while poisoned... Of course, my body is weak; but now that it is yours, why not unleash it on our common threat? »

… Does she understand that using all this power would only break the world we'd fight if it reaches the... Oh. She was humming, showing delight all over her face

« Did you realize what this power would be able to do?

— I'd never have thought of you as someone that jovial. You suggest I reforge space-time, using the cultist to fix the paradox?

— It is crazy how much you can do with such a dangerous power, uh? »

She has a point... Such two paradoxes, while colliding, can absolutely bend the world to one's will... And this opponent would stand... No chance at all? Eh, I'd never have been here without this guy in first place; Luciela and I agreed, we'll change this world for the... Best? It reminds me something... I have some wishes that I will ask for.

As simple as holding hands and focusing your energy to create a door to the world of the living was, I couldn't help but feel bad for everyone... I mean; in the current space-time, everyone is dead. But that is something I think I can change...

The place is even more distorted than it was before; the ground seems to extend infinitely, and the palace's walls have disappeared... He preaches destruction? Let's use his destruction as a mean for MY creation

« Hey, I called him, blue drifter! »

He looked at me with so much confusion in his eyes... I guess he's not ready for what's to come, I taunted him; it's time for round two!

He tried using his powers over space-time, but my punch reaching for his face made him understand he might have trouble with it. He glared at me

« You... What have you done?! »

I used demonic energy to enhance my fists into large claws as in the good old time, and taunted him back

« The Cobalt Queen rises once again; and I definitely intend to fix both of the paradox we created... Guess you won't lend me a hand! »

Cobalt Queen... Yeah, that's who I am; I seize the power! Claw against spear, demonic energy against all element energy; in the former, he cannot do anything else than protect himself, and he must avoid the second at all cost... It's true! I can use Apollyon now that there is no more contractor!

« Can you also avoid the vacuum? Demonic Cannon! »

Even if he tries to run; there is nowhere far enough he can fly away from this! Now, he's trapped for a swing of Dead Cross!

I could see his body being hurled away from my attacks; it's time to finish this ragdoll! And that, with a STOMP!

« How can you...

— You see, I'm also part of the time-space because of you. That's why you couldn't use your powers. And also... I guess this body stored way too much power for any living being to confront. »

… I knew his body was made of glass; he shattered as Iblis did. Unleashing blue particles all over... Luciela's voice resonated

« You have wonderfully overdone it, Lu! With all the Henir energy you absorbed, you can do whatever you want, now! »

… Yeah, and I guess this body won't stand releasing everything at once; it's time for the reset! I wish everyone to be at... Well, I'll collapse anyway, so I hope I'll wake up somewhere comfortable; erasing this world, let's create a better one for everyone!...

… It even seems me asking for a comfortable spot to wake up was taken into account. I don't know how it happened; I may have slept in space-time for millennia while recreating this world... It seems like nothing happened… Opening my eyes, and as I expected, The first thing I saw was... Do I really have a thing for her navel?! I laughed to myself, making her aware of my awakening

« Lu! You're back! »

Even with her voice being as hoarse as ever, I could only feel it to be soothing. She couldn't stand up, as I was still lying on her lap... She teased me, her fingers dancing close to my hair

« Won't you... stand up? Do you like staring at me that way?

— I see you refused to slim down, I giggled, does she really also think you're prettier when you're not a stick with balloons on it? »

I guess it was too much for her. I rolled from her laps, and felt myself completely laying on an enormous bed that I did not see beforehand. Yeah, a bed for three persons, as expected... It seems that Karis wasn't the only one in this room. Another giggle could be heard

« I'd never have expected you'd create a world where both of us co-existed.

— It's you that she loves the most, I stated, And I didn't want to erase her memories either. Looks like it is quite the relationship we have now, uh? Or isn't it the same as before, but with everyone being happy?»

She laughed again, it's nice to see that she managed to change her body so we're not identical; be it her long ponytail, accessories, makeup, clothes... I tried sitting on my own and observed; the demon realm seems far more beautiful with a blue sky, and with brighter colors... I didn't like grey, and I guess my two ladies were okay with light colours. Still... I'm glad I wasn't rejected!

The world I drew, a world where demons and humans are at peace together. I wanted a more peaceful world, and it seems that it also was possible... Humans living peacefully... Maybe even some people who were once assassins are now unconscious bakers for either their dearest family, or maybe even for everyone! His cooking is absolutely wonderful, so I wish him to be happy.

Over time, I understood that not only Karis, but also Luciela were both fond of me. We started shyly, as if we just met and soon became strong lovers. We all rule over the demon realm; Karis remains the Garnet Queen, but there were two cobalt queens… As our identities weren't far too different, this title remained the same to everyone, but both of my ladies took the habits of calling me "Sunshine"… It was the name of a romance book's written by a traveling succubus calling herself "Fairy Love"; Luciela absolutely loved her books.

Still, being this world's creator does not mean anything to me: I only wanted somewhere to belong, I guess. Creating a world does not make you almighty, but as I wanted a world in which everyone would live happily; I must also live to the fullest, and always change the grey into a rainbow. Sounds deep, but in the end, I only wanted to be happy myself.

* * *

**Author Notes : There it is! Thank you for reading until the very end of this fanfiction! To be honest, I was led by my emotions in this last chapter; so even the writing is different, but I guess that's okay as the character finally found herself. As said at the very beginning of this fanfiction; I write both in french and in english, according to a schedule I try not to change… As of now, my next English entry on this site is also on Elsword fanbase… Still, This will not really be a story, and I intend to write mostly in french in my upcoming projects. So, now… Until next time **


End file.
